¿Tienes un Plan?
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: Una mala decisión hizo que todo su día se volviese uno de los peores que ha vivido desde que tiene memoria. Y luego de pasar por mucho, decide que tiene que hacer algo para arreglar lo poco que aún puede de su vida. AU Moderna, bastantes OOC, y probablemente una de las historias más raras que he hecho hasta la fecha.
1. Los giros

_**Última edición: 02/11/2020.**_

* * *

**"Giros"**

Los giros argumentales, son algo que normalmente hacen que las cosas se vuelvan más interesantes cuando todo esta muy calmado, y por lo general, se ven mucho en las series; novelas, películas, libros o cualquier otra cosa que tenga algún hilo argumental. 'Solo se ven en esas cosas', es lo que mucha gente dice.

Él en este momento quería creerlo. Con muchas ganas quería creer que eso era cierto, pero la realidad este día lo golpeó y muy fuerte cuando menos lo esperaba.

Los giros no solo se quedan en esas cosas, ahora lo sabía muy bien. Y eso, en parte, le dolía.

"Al fin los he perdido," Suspiro aliviado, mirando a través del retrovisor del auto, "Ahora tengo que llevar este montón de chatarra a algún lugar para estacionar." murmuró para si mismo mientras conducía un auto en muy mal estado. Con rasgaduras en los costados y en la parte trasera; con las llantas a punto de ceder y con orificios por todo el chasis que se podían apreciar a simple vista.

El clima tampoco estaba a su favor, hacia un calor que podría matar a cualquiera. Y para su infortunio, la carretera por la que estaba conduciendo ya no parecía tener un final... O un comienzo.

Pasar de estar haciendo una entrega a domicilio a estar conduciendo sin rumbo alguno en una carretera que parecía no tener final. Así de fuerte lo golpeo la realidad este día.

"¡Una estación de servicio!" Exclamó sonriente el panda, ahora podría descansar un poco de todo lo que le pasó recientemente. No había bebido nada en horas, y dejó de sentir su trasero desde hace unas cuantas horas atrás. La estación que tenía en frente parecía ser la única en kilómetros, y para su suerte había una cabina telefónica justo al frente de esta. No tenía nada con que comunicarse, así que su única opción para hacerlo era a través de la cabina.

Al ir estacionando el auto en mal estado en la estación, notó que esta estaba completamente vacía y ni un alma se asomaba en el lugar.

Suspirando en un intento para calmarse y conteniendo la frustración que sintió; sujetando con fuerza el volante del auto, Po ahora completamente molesto refunfuño, "Genial, una maldita estación de servicio fantasma en medio de la nada. ¡Lo que me faltaba!" sin esperanzas y dejando caer su cabeza hacía el volante que sostenía entre sus patas, el panda empezó hacerse la idea de que tal vez todo eso que vivió era una pesadilla o una broma de muy mal gusto. Pero él muy bien en el fondo sabía que no.

Vio de cerca la reacción del hijo de aquel señor, señor al que entregó la comida que había pedido de su restaurante. No podía quitársela de la cabeza.

_"¡Papá!, ¡papá!. ¡Alguien haga algo, por favor!"_

La culpa lo carcomía por dentro, ese día sintió que algo malo iba a pasar. Lo presintió al despertar, pero no se esperaba que todo aquello ocurriese así.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Muy bien, se que muy probablemente tienen ganas de matarme por dejar esto hasta aquí. Pero tenía que hacerlo de esta manera porque realmente tengo muchas cosas pendientes por hacer y para no dejar esta historia sin siquiera un comienzo del que continuar, hice esta especie de introducción a lo que se viene en este Fic.**

**Esta Fic tiene el rate de M porque no me quiero llegar a meter en problemas por las cosas que ocurrirán en el, ya que como dice el dicho: "Más vale prevenir que lamentar". Se vienen cosas algo subidas de tono, lenguaje... obviamente algo subido de tono, y escenas... subidas de tono también (NO habrá gore ****o escenas sexuales explicitas, pero pude que si ****implícitas). Así que por eso tiene esta clasificación.**

**No sé para cuando la actualizaré, pero tengan por seguro que voy a terminarla a como de lugar.**

**Sin decir mucho más, recuerden que Megalovania tiene muchas variaciones, las cosas que se venden en linea que tienen en alguna parte "gratis" son una gran estafa, LSD no es solo una droga sino también un grupo formado por varios artistas (Labrinth, Sia y Diplo), y no olviden que se deben mantener hidratados de vez en cuando.**

**Me despido de ustedes (al menos, por ahora) y, ¡hasta la próxima! ^^**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


	2. No puede ir a peor, ¿o si?

_**Última edición: 02/11/2020.**_

* * *

**"No puede ir a peor, ¿o si?"**

En una estación de servicio fantasma en medio de la nada. Sin esperanzas de poder volver a casa. Con su cabeza recostada en el volante que sostenía entre sus patas, y con la mirada perdida en el tapiz del auto en mal estado en que estaba sentado.

Nada podría ir a peor. Y a pesar de todo esto, Po suponía que las cosas mejorarían en cuanto pudiese salir de allí. Ya que cuando tocas fondo y quedas en lo más bajo, la única dirección en la que puedes seguir avanzando es hacia arriba.

Esa frase ya la había escuchado antes, no sabe exactamente de donde. Pero al ser jefe de su propio restaurante de comida oía muchas de las cosas que los comensales decían.

Ahora mismo, deseaba estar junto a la única persona que lo hacía sentir especial cuando estaba a su lado. Sabe que no aliviaría del todo lo que ocurrió ese día, pero si mejoraría un poco la situación en la que estaba metido en estos momentos.

Los minutos pasaron y él seguía inmóvil en el auto. Pensando mucho en que podría hacer para regresar a casa. No había estado en casa desde hace ya varias horas, y el tan solo pensar en que ella podría estar preocupada por él, le hacía estar más ansioso por hablar con ella y contarle de lo sucedido. Pero dejó su teléfono en el mostrador del restaurante cuando iba a hacer la entrega que lo llevó a estar en esta situación. Y la única manera que tenía para comunicarse con alguien, era aquella cabina telefónica que tenía al frente.

"Si no muero por sed o por hambre, probablemente lo haré de ansiedad." Dignándose a salir del auto en mal estado, Po empezó a quitarse la camisa blanca con botones negros que tenía puesta; tenía varias gotas de sangre encima y el calor solo empeoraba la sudoración que sufría el oso. Dejándose encima solo una camiseta de tirantes blanca que traía puesta bajo la camisa blanca que se quitó.

Al tirar la camisa blanca al suelo mientras iba acercándose a la cabina telefónica que tenía al frente, Po escuchó como el auto en mal estado en el que estaba hace tan solo unos segundos, se incendió espontáneamente sin previo aviso, y en cuestión de solo unos segundos estalló en llamas.

"Pero, ¿qué? ..." La escena lo dejó algo perplejo, pero al dirigir su atención al auto y analizar el camino por donde fue conduciéndolo, se dio cuenta de que el auto tenía una fuga de gasolina y dejó un rastro muy largo por la carretera por la que vino conduciendo.

"Así que, decidieron dejar de seguirme por esto... Son mucho más listos de lo que pensé," Murmuró para sí mismo Po, algo pensativo. Recordando que los que lo estaban persiguiendo anteriormente se habían desviado de la carretera por la que iba y lo habían dejado de perseguir misteriosamente. Ahora sabía bien porque lo hicieron. "Por poco no salgo con vida de esa... Ahora debo hacerles creer que morí en la explosión. Tarde o temprano descubrirán la verdad, pero eso me dará algo de tiempo para pensar." Pensando en voz alta, el panda se fue alejando lentamente del auto que ahora estaba siendo consumido por las incesantes llamas de la explosión. Siguiendo su camino hacia la cabina telefónica.

_"¡Lao! ... ¡Asesino! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mi marido?!"_

_"Y-y-yo no le he hecho nada. ¡Lo juró!"_

Los recuerdos lo empezaron a torturar con todo lo que tenían, y no terminaron allí.

_"¡Asesinaste al padre de un niño de 5 años en su cara! ¿Cómo te puedes seguir defendiendo de eso?"_

_"Y-yo no... No le he hecho n-nada. La comida estaba en buen estado cuando la probé en el restaurante. Yo mismo la cociné..."_

_"¡POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A LA POLICÍA!"_

Aunque solo eran pequeños fragmentos de lo que vivió, cada uno de estos lo estaban torturando lentamente con cada segundo en que los revivía.

"... Ya pararon" Suspiro aliviado el panda, sudando mucho mientras seguía su camino hacia la cabina telefónica. Al estar más cerca de esta puedo apreciar que la cabina no estaba en el mejor estado posible; había pedazos de vidrios rotos esparcidos por todo el suelo, la madera de la cabina telefónica estaba muy desgastada y parecía que apenas se podía mantener en pie.

Cuidadosamente, tratando de no pisar los pedazos de vidrios rotos, el panda entró mientras iba revisando sus bolsillos. Y sacando algunas monedas de estos; esperando que la cabina siguiese funcionando, metió cada una de ellas en la ranura para luego marcar un número y esperar a que alguien conteste la llamada.

"Vamos... Contesta..." Masculló el panda esperando a que del otro lado contestasen la llamada. Para su suerte, la cabina funcionaba perfectamente. Ahora solo faltaba que pudiese contactarse con alguien para salir de allí y volver a casa. El pobre, sin embargo, no sabía que del lado de la persona a la que llamó, las cosas que estaban pasando eran muy diferentes a como él se las imaginaba.

"_**[****beep]**_ ¡Song! Cariño, no he podido regresar a casa porque... Muchas cosas han pasado. Cosas malas que me aislaron de todo, pero encontré esta cabina telefónica al frente de una estación de servicio en medio de la nada y- _**[Lo siento, pero en estos momentos no podemos contestar. Así que si necesitas hablar con alguno de nosotros...] **_..."

Po se había emocionado al principio por haber podido contactar a Song luego de todo lo que pasó.

_'El mensaje que grabamos, de la contestadora... Al menos puedo oír su voz otra vez.' _Pero tan pronto le empezó a contar sobre todo lo que le ocurrió lo más rápido que pudo, se dio cuenta de que Song no pudo contestar y el mensaje de la contestadora que ellos habían grabado hace unos años, se había puesto... O eso era lo que él creía.

"Deja un mensaje después del tono o llama más tarde porque estamos ocupados." Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, intentando imitarse a sí mismo en el mensaje grabado... Que ya había sido cambiado y reemplazado por uno completamente nuevo.

_**[No seas un imbécil, y deja un mensaje después del tono]**_

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Mejor que a como los deje con el anterior, ¿no?**

**Antes les dije que tenía que hacer muchas cosas y no me daba tiempo suficiente como para seguir con este Fic por un tiempo... Pero aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Sinceramente no creo que sea mejor que el anterior, pero no podía dejar pasar este momento en el que lo único que me dictaba a hacer mi inspiración era hacer la continuación de esto. Así que si hay algo a lo que tienen que agradecer, es a ello.**

**También quiero que sepan que el próximo capítulo me durará mucho más tiempo en hacer que este (porque es básicamente el que empezó toda esta historia en mi cabeza). Y si ven que me he tardado de más o no he actualizado en un tiempo, solo deben recordar eso.**

**Sin mucho más que decirles, recuerden que Post Malone tiene muchas canciones buenas, las canciones "Canguro" y "Andromeda" de Wos son muy pegadizas, Minecraft a estas alturas va a seguir siendo jugado hasta el fin de los tiempos, y no olviden que PewDiePie ya tiene más de cien millones de suscriptores.**

**Me despido de ustedes y, ¡hasta la próxima! ^^**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


	3. La cabina telefónica

_**Última edición: 02/11/2020.**_

* * *

**"La cabina telefónica"**

Esa voz que escuchó en el mensaje... Sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecía. Pero no quería creerlo.

Algunas lágrimas salieron inconscientemente de sus ojos, y los cerró lo más fuerte que pudo para no dejarlas escapar; lo que vivía no era una pesadilla. Ya podía estar seguro de ello. Sabía que no estaba dormido porque podía sentir como algo dentro de él, se quebró en ese momento.

Y el sentimiento se volvió incluso más intenso que nunca, ahora que había encajado todas las piezas de un gran rompecabezas que ya venía armando en su cabeza desde hace unos meses para acá.

* * *

**...**

Song estaba dormida, acostada junto a un leopardo de las nieves. Ambos acurrucados en la gran cama de la habitación en la que estaban.

La noche anterior, ambos disfrutaron mucho de la compañía del otro. Y entre algunas copas y caricias, acabaron teniendo una noche con mucha más acción que cualquiera de las otras noches que ya había presenciado aquella habitación.

Había algunas fotos de Po y Song juntos el día de la inauguración del restaurante del panda, en un álbum de fotos abierto que estaba tirado en el suelo. Y en una mesa del lado de la cama donde siempre se acuesta ella, estaba uno de los regalos que el panda le había dado en uno de sus cumpleaños; una figura de ella formada perfectamente por pequeños diamantes.

El leopardo de las nieves, quien estaba despierto desde hace ya unos minutos, decidió mover un poco a Song para despertarla con cuidado. Consiguiendo que la felina despertase y le preguntase aún un poco somnolienta: "Hmmm... ¿Qué ocurre?"

Él, viéndola entre sus brazos, le contestó mirando hacia el teléfono que estaba encima de una mesa en la habitación, "Alguien está llamando... ¿Crees que deberíamos contestar?"

"Podríamos..." Murmuró ella, aún acostada sobre el pecho del leopardo, "O... Podríamos solo dejar que suene el nuevo mensaje de la contestadora y disfrutar un poco más antes de salir de la cama." terminó por sugerir Song al leopardo de las nieves, haciendo que este riese un poco y terminase aceptando la propuesta para luego acercarse a ella y morderla suavemente del cuello.

* * *

**...**

El tono estaba a punto de sonar para que dejase un mensaje, y no sabía si hacerlo cambiaría algo de todo lo que ha pasado recientemente en su vida. Pero ya había gastado todo su tiempo y dinero en ello; ya no había vuelta a atrás.

"_**[beep]**_ Song, soy Po... Ping, por supuesto..." Comenzó a hablar el panda mientras miraba los vidrios rotos, esparcidos por el suelo, pensando en que decirle. Estaba herido, y quería decir algo al respecto sobre lo que descubrió hace unos segundos. Pero prefirió no hacerlo; ya estaba demasiado herido como para intentar armarse del valor suficiente como para encarar aquel problema en ese preciso instante. "Estoy en una cabina telefónica, intentando llamar a casa. Y todo lo que cargaba encima lo he gastado en esto..." Siguió hablando él. "Pero parece que estas demasiado ocupada con un asunto más importante..." Comentó con la voz apagada el panda, sintiendo como con cada palabra, el dolor que sintió antes, volvía por momentos fugaces. "Ahora no sé en qué mierda puedo creer. Los momentos que vivimos juntos... Ya no sé a dónde se han ido." El pesar se iba volviendo más evidente con cada palabra que salía de su boca; seguía intentando mantener la compostura para no quebrarse allí parado.

"Cariño, todo está mal..." Se tomó unos segundos para suspirar y seguir con el mensaje que quería grabar, "Al darle algunas vueltas al asunto, me pregunto... ¿Dónde quedaron los planes que hicimos para los dos?"

"Recuerdo que hace un tiempo, planeamos recorrer el mundo y estábamos emocionados por la idea de hacerlo... Pero no teníamos lo suficiente, y supongo que ahora todo quedó allí... ¿No?" Sonrió un poco ante aquel recuerdo; sabía que ahora miraba a un pasado que no volvería jamás, y que esos planes no podrían realizarse en el futuro. Pero era reconfortante para él rememorar aquello. El rememorar algo que lo hacía sentir que no estaba en la triste realidad que vivía.

"Si, yo sé que es difícil de recordar a las personas que solíamos ser antes... Pero me es incluso más difícil el hacerme la idea de que tú ya no estás aquí a mi lado," Comentó intentando no llorar, pero una lagrima traicionera logró resbalarse por su mejilla. "... Hace unos días, me dijiste que era demasiado tarde para hacer realidad todo lo que planeamos, pero no era demasiado tarde para intentarlo..." Más lágrimas amenazaron por escaparse de sus ojos, pero las detuvo quitándoselas con un dedo.

"En ese tiempo que tú malgastaste diciendo que no íbamos a poder hacerlo, todos nuestros planes se incendiaron..." El panda buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó de ellos un anillo que tenía incrustaciones de diamantes y esmeraldas. No pudo evitar sentir que quería ponerse a llorar por lo que no pudo hacer por culpa de todo lo que le ocurrió, pero inhalando y exhalando, siguió manteniendo su voz calmada.

"He malgastado todas mis noches trabajando para conseguir hacerlos realidad, pero tú apagaste las luces que iluminaban mi camino. Y ahora, estoy paralizado, atascado aún en aquél tiempo, cuando lo llamábamos amor..." Cada vez se le hacía más difícil el fingir que no le estaba pasando nada; había estado saliendo con ella por más de cinco años, ambos vivían juntos en una gran casa que ambos decidieron comprar cuando ya tenían tres años de estar saliendo, y el día en que salió a hacer la entrega de aquel maldito pedido que lo llevo a estar aquí, le iba a proponer matrimonio con el anillo que ahora tenía en su pata.

"En todo este tiempo que he pasado a solas, he descubierto que que incluso el sol se puede poner en el paraíso." Se sentía terrible, no podría oponerse por más tiempo al sentimiento que tenía de querer tirarse a llorar sin consuelo alguno en el suelo. Pero no quería que ella supiese que estaba herido. No podía darle esa satisfacción.

"Si en verdad existiese el 'Felices para siempre', todavía te estaría abrazando como siempre lo hago... Pero ahora, creo que todos esos cuentos de hadas que te leen cuando eres pequeño, son pura mierda." Murmuró al teléfono, en un tono muy apagado y que reflejaba algo de furia reprimida. "Le disté la espalda al mañana, porque ya olvidaste el ayer," Siguió él, guardándose el anillo en su bolsillo, "Te di mi amor para que lo tomaras prestado, pero tú simplemente lo traicionaste." ya quebrado, se tomó una pausa para tranquilizarse, inhalando y exhalando una vez más.

"No puedes esperar a que yo esté bien, y tampoco espero que te importe." Terminó de comentar con el semblante más triste que había puesto en su vida. "Y ahora estoy en una cabina telefónica, en medio de la puta nada..."

"Estoy jodido. Y solo quería hacerte saber lo jodido que estoy en este momento; ya no sé si quiero seguir viviendo esta pesadilla o no...

Así que si no me vuelves a ver luego de escuchar esto... Quiero que sepas que probablemente morí en este maldito lugar. **[beep]**"

La contestadora terminó de grabar el mensaje y se cortó la línea. Con el teléfono aún en su pata, Po miraba al suelo, sin saber que hacer. Y en un ataque de furia, arrancó el teléfono de la cabina y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo.

No sabía cómo debía sentirse; todo lo que le pasó, lo llevó a quedar en lo que parece ser un callejón sin salida en su vida; sus amigos no saben nada de él, su teléfono lo había dejado en el trabajo, la chatarra con la que llegó a esa estación, ahora era una gran fogata en la que se podía cocinar a él mismo (literalmente)... Y para terminar con un gran broche de oro, la persona con la que había salido por más de tres años, lo dejó abandonado... En toda la extensión de la palabra.

_"Te tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero tendrás que esperar a que terminé de trabajar, Song"_

Entre recuerdos, pensamientos que nunca había tenido antes, lo bombardearon. Pero ya no quería seguir haciendo nada. Solo quería quedarse tumbado en medio de la carretera para que, con el tiempo, algo le pasara. Tal vez que lo matase el calor. O tal vez que lo matase alguien que esté pasando por aquella carretera que parecía no tener fin. O incluso que lo matase el hambre o la sed.

Fuese como fuese, ya no tenía nada que perder.

Respirando hondo para soltar un muy largo suspiro, Po comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cabina, pero al bajar uno de sus pies al pisar, se cortó con uno de los vidrios rotos que estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo de esta. Y al salir, se tropezó. Estrellando su cara en el suelo.

"_Agh_... Mierda... ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser tan torpe?" Se reprochó mientras intentaba quitarse los pedazos de vidrio que se le incrustaron en el pie.

El calor era cada vez mayor, la sed que tenía, pronto acabaría con él. Y su hambre estaba por comerse a sí misma. Pero todo eso era lo de menos; porque al estar en el suelo y girar su cabeza hacia la carretera, puedo ver como un auto se acercaba desde lejos. Y lo primero que le llamó la atención a Po, fue que el conductor de este tenía una pistola en su pata y asomó esta por la ventana.

"Vamos, lo que me faltaba... Me encontraron." Fastidiado, Po se levantó del suelo, a pesar de estar clavándose esos pedazos de vidrios rotos que se le habían incrustado en el pie, y cojeando lo más rápido que podía, entró a la estación de servicio. Rompiendo el vidrió de las puertas.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Vaya día el que está teniendo el panda, ¿eh?**

**Estoy seguro de que alguien pronto descubrirá mi pequeño secreto sobre que es en verdad este Fic, pero hasta que eso ocurra, no se los revelaré :)**

**La idea para hacer este Fic era muy simple (demasiado simple, para ser honesto). Pero ya saben que "simple" es una palabra que no aparece muy seguido en mi cabeza. Así que, ¡la extendí como el subnormal que soy! Y ahora tienen esto. Un Fic con más misterios que respuestas... Por ahora. ****Lo que hace la imaginación cuando estas inspirado, es sorprendente.**

**Este capítulo iba a ser muy largo y no sabía como continuar el Fic por ello. Pero gracias a que Not Hydrus me dio su sugerencia, decidí dividir el contenido de ese capítulo (que tenía más de 4 mil palabras). Pero ahora, el nuevo problema es que no sé cómo empezar por el otro que ya está hecho... Y cada vez que intento empezarlo para que tenga una conexión con este, quedo inmediatamente en blanco. ****Así que por ello, me temo que voy a dejar en hiatus el Fic hasta que ya sepa como continuarlo xD (si lo continuo en un futuro y están leyendo esto, solo ignoren todo lo que dije).**

**Sin más que informarles, recuerden que la nueva imagen de Sonic es mucho mejor que la anterior, editar puede llegar a ser más difícil que escribir en sí, Badabun tiene algo que esconder, y no olviden que tener un pisito en la playa no es algo fácil de pagar.**

**Nos vemos y, ¡hasta la próxima! ^^**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
